Talk:No One Here Can Love or Understand Me/@comment-79.112.255.249-20140816181544
I wrote yesterday a very long theory about the Black Widow. Here is a "shorter" version of the theory: Black Widow a.k.a RedCoat at Bethany's grave a.k.a The New A is none other than our own Ashley Marin. And there is a reason behind all of what she's doing. She had a daughter that she knew that died at birth, but in fact she didn't, she was stolen by the Youngs. That girl is Bethany. Ashley discovered her somehow and found out that she's in Radley, so she started to visit her. Meanwhile, Jessica had a fight with Marion about something, and Bethany saw the moment when Jessica pushed Marion. Then she threatened Jessica that she's going to tell the world about the crime, and Jessica proposed Bethany that she will get her out of Radley, but instead, Jessica fooled Bethany by getting her out of Radley sometimes. Bethany observed that Jessica is never going to free her, so she made the drawings with Jessica the devil, the devil dragging Bethany into Radley again and again. Bethany told Ashley about Marion's death, and Ashley blackmailed Jessica. Ashley decided that it's better for Bethany to be in Radley, because she didn't knew exactly where her adoptive family was living and she doesn't want to lose her daughter once again. The night Ali went missing... Beth escaped from Radley, she went to the DiLaurentis house to fight Jessica. Melissa was talking to CeCe about Alison. She said to CeCe that Alison is a threat to both of them, but CeCe didn't wanted to kill her as Melissa wanted. She went to look after Alison, but she was already with Grunwald. She saw Bethany wondering near the DiLaurentis house, she noticed that she's blonde, and she took the advantage. CeCe hit the girl with a shovel ( not the one who was at Spencer ) and left the girl in the woods or near the backyard. Meanwhile, Spencer was wondering around the shovel she had from her fight with Ali ( she went to sleep, but woke up again, and that's why we've seen her in Pilot before the other girls wake-up and after Ali is rescued ). She heared the scream, and went to her house to look after Alison who was still missing. Melissa saw Spencer with the shovel, and thought that she killed Bethany. Melissa found Bethany's body, and at first she thought that she's Alison. Melissa dragged her to the gazebo where Ali's whole remained and pushed her there. She never looked carefully at Bethany and really thought she's Alison. So she buried her alive. Bethany was dressed as Alison because CeCe was dressed as Alison and CeCe changed clothes. So yes, Melissa killed Bethany, but CeCe intended to. Ashley went to Radley to see Bethany, but she wasn't there. The woman knew that Jessica protected Bethany and instantly thought that she took Bethany. Ashley went straight to the DiLaurentis house and saw Alison. As revenge for stealing her daughter, Ashley hit Alison with a rock. Jessica saw the whole thing and she buried Ali along with Ashley, asking her "What've you done?". Almost two years after Bethany went missing, Ashley went to Radley again, and checked the last time Bethany was there. It was on the day that Alison "died". She made the connections in her head. It wasn't Alison who died. It was her other daughter ! Ashley knew that Mona is in Radley, that she had problems and blackmailed her to dug-up her daughter's grave. That way, Ashely felt closer to Bethany, but later went crazy nutts, and started to sent parts of Beth's body to the Liars, and started to think that they are in fact guilty about Beth's dead. Ashley also knew about what Ali did to the girls, and what the girls did, and thought that is time to punish them the best way she could: by keeping Ali in Rosewood and make her suffer, by blackmailing and bring her close friends to death, as much as she suffered when Bethany went missing. Ashley killed Jessica as a final revenge for stealing Bethany ( I have to remind you that Ashley is NUTTS ). Ashley also killed Garrett and Ian for knowing what the truth about Beth. They found out while doing one of their dirty movies ( I am very sure that they never filmed ONLY teenagers ). I'm not sure that it's gonna happen, but the theory is PLLish, crazy, just like the things that happened. I've thought at Ashley from the second I've seen the Black Widow. She looks just like her. Also I would feel really bad for a woman that lost her daughter again, but forever ( Marlene said that we're gonna feel sorry about A when we're going to find out the motivation ).